Gym Battle/At the Pokémon Center
Here's the opening song, The Gym Battle and At the Pokemon Center goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Then a Pokeball appears and opens, Titles reveals "Team Robot in Pokemon the Movie: I Choose You") I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokémon to understand The power that's inside Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Every challenge along the way With courage I will face I will battle every day To claim my rightful place Come with me, the time is right There's no better team, Arm in arm, we'll win the fight It's always been our dream Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me I know it's my destiny (Pokémon!) Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true Our courage will pull us through You teach me, and I'll teach you Po-ké-mon! (Gotta catch 'em all!) Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! (Now we go to the gym battle) Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, use Quick Attack! '''Erika: Tangela, Vine Whip! (Tangela uses Vine Whip, but Pikachu dodges the attack and hits Tangela thus defeating it) Pokemon Referee: Tangela is unable to battle! And the winner is Ash from Pallet Town! Ash Ketchum: Alright! (Hugs Pikachu) Man, you were awesome, Pikachu! Emerl: '''You did it, Ash! '''Erika: Very well... as proof of your victory of the Celadon City gym and by my authority of the Pokemon league. I now present you with the Rainbow Badge. Ash Ketchum: I just got a Rainbow Badge! Gmerl: '''Good job! '''Erika: How many badges does this make? Ash Ketchum: '''It's my third badge! '''Erika: I look forward to you winning all eight and enter the Pokemon league. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. I'll do my best! (Now we go to the Pokemon Center) Ash Ketchum: Oh, hi, mom. Emerl: How's it going? Delia Ketchum: Well, well! You finally decided to call! Ash Ketchum: Uh, yeah. Well... Delia Ketchum: Do you have any idea how many Pokemon Centers I've been leaving messages at, hoping you would be there?! Knuckles the Echidna: What the heck is all of that big emergency? (While Delia talks to Ash and the heroes, Pikachu makes a funny face in front of Ivysaur) Delia Ketchum: '''If I didn't say it was a big emergency, you wouldn't have called back, would you, You're just like your father, It would't hurt to call me once in a while, now would it? '''Sonic: '''Pikachu wants to see you. '''Delia Ketchum: Oh, Pikachu! Hey there! Ash Ketchum: That's all? We're hanging up. Delia Ketchum: Now hold on! I want to make sure your eating right. Ash Ketchum: I'm eating. Espio the Chameleon: Yeah, we just make food for Ash and ourselves too, Ms. Ketchum. (While the heroes are talking we see Sorrel studying on his phone and next to him is his Lucario, we also saw Team Dark as well) Delia Ketchum: And eat your vegetables is very important. And what about laundry? You're not wearing dirty shirts everyday are you? Ash Ketchum: Come on, mom you're worried too much. Eddy: We just took care of everything! Okay! Double-D: Eddy, please! Be nice to her! Sora: Yeah, there's no reason to get upset since his mom was trying to remind us. (Then we see Verity along with some new guest stars) Nurse Joy: Your all set. Your Pokemon is completely healed happy and in perfect health. Verity: I was so worried! Thanks, Nurse Joy! Amy Rose: Look. Verity: Wanted posters? Nurse Joy: Yes, that's Team Rocket. Verity: Team Rocket? Big the Cat: Team what? Tintin: Who's Team Rocket? Nurse Joy: '''They're awful, and they go around stealing other people's Pokemon. The worst of the worst. '''Verity: '''Really? I wonder what that's all about. '''Bowser: '''Did you hear that?! '''Jessie: '''She's wondering what we're all about. '''James: '''Actions speak louder than words. '''Ludwig Von Koopa: '''So what do we do now? '''Meowth: '''All we do is get our paws on primo Pokemon, and they'll know how magnificently we rock! '''Dr. Eggman: '''I like that idea! (As the Villains Snicker evilly, A Trainer carrying his injured Vaporeon arrived at the Pokemon Center) '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''Excuse me! Nurse Joy! Please help my Pokemon! My Vaporeon's been hurt. '''Nurse Joy: Let me see. It doesn't look good. What happened? Vaporeon Trainer: That Entei came out of nowhere. Shadow the Hedgehog: Did he say Entei? Ash Ketchum: Entei? I'm sorry, mom! Got to go! (He turns off the screen) Blaze the Cat: What's going on? Silver the Hedgehog: I don't know, but let's go and see. Nurse Joy: Don't worry, it will be just fine. Vaporeon Trainer: Thank you so much. Ash Ketchum: Did you say, Entei? Vaporeon Trainer: '''Yeah, one of the Legendary Pokemon. There so rare nobody ever sees them. I tried to catch it but it was so overwhelming strong, we were beaten in no time. '''Emerl: '''That's very bad! '''Vaporeon Trainer: '''That's right, and after that it ran into the forest. '''Ivysaur Trainer: '''It's probably still close! '''Clefable Trainer: '''I'm gonna catch it! (As the trainers and New guest stars rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go, guys! '''Emerl: '''On it! '''Rouge the Bat: We should get going too. Shadow the Hedgehog: Okay. (As Ash and the others rushed outside to catch Entei) '''Meowth: '''Some big deal! '''Larry Koopa: '''Yeah, tell me about it, that's gonna be a rare pokemon! '''Meowth: '''I agree, And they're totally clueless. (As the villains snickered, They removed their disguises revealing to be Team Rocket and the villains, Much to Nurse Joy's shock) '''Nurse Joy: '''I know you! '''Team Rocket and All the Villains: '''Entei's on the RUN! Ain't we got FUN?!Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes